Peanut Problems
by PoMlovah611
Summary: What happens if Peabody gets a hold of a jar of peanut butter? Oneshot. Inspired by the official movie bloopers of Mr. Peabody and Sherman


_**Here comes another MP&amp;S oneshot by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt and meee!**_

_**As requested by mon-ra**_

_**WE DO NOT OWN MP&amp;S OKAY!?**_

_**Now Enjooy! :3**_

* * *

**Peanut Problems**

"Hey Mr. Peabody may I please have a sandwich?" Sherman asked politely, standing right in front of the dog in their kitchen.

"Mmhmm." The dog nodded. "***smack*** **…*smack*…*smack*…"**

"Uhm, Mr. Peabody, what are you doing?" The boy said, tilting his head.

Mr. Peabody tried to explain but it only came out in muffles so he held up a finger to the boy to wait, and continued trying to clear his mouth. "***smack***…***smack***…"

"Uhh, okaaay, I'll just make it myself." The young boy turned to the table and blinked when he saw an empty jar. "Uhm, Mr. Peabody… the peanut butter's all gone." Sherman held up the empty jar. After eyeing it for a moment, he grinned mischievously.

"Err Mr. Peabody? Suddenly I don't feel like eating a sandwich anymore. So can I eat this whole tub of icecream?" He said, throwing open the freezer and grabbing the big tub of strawberry icecream.

"Mmof mmourse mnot!"

Sherman blinked then smiled, obviously taking what was just said as a yes. "Thanks Mr. Peabody!" The boy ran over to a drawer and took out a spoon. "Mmmm this looks delicious." He grinned, sticking the spoon into the icecream then popping it into his mouth. "Mmm..."

"MMH!" The dog objected, angry that his son wasn't listening to him.

Then the phone rang. "Mnf... the phone's ringing, Mr. Peabody!" Sherman noted before stuffing another spoonful of icecream in his mouth.

"MMN! Mmnswer mmit!"

The boy didnt reply for his mouth was full of icecream. He sat on a seat at the bar and kept eating.

The phone kept ringing.

"Mherman!" Peabody scolded, wanting him to get the call. He was expecting an important one and if it wasn't answered it would look horrible on his reputation.

Sherman payed no attention. He just hummed to himself, stuffing his mouth again with more icecream.

The dog growled, and the phone kept its persistent ring.

"Uhm Mr. Peabody? Aren't you gonna get that?" Sherman's words were muffled by the icecream in his mouth.

"Grr!" Peabody pulled on his ears, they snapped back into place and he sighed. He ran his paws down his face. The telephone rang again. He knew very well that phones didn't sound forever. So he ran for it, pulling it up to his ear. "Mmeabody." He greeted.

The person couldn't understand him. "Mmeabody!" Peabody repeated more forcefully. Still the United States general of the army had no idea what he was saying. "_MMEABODY_!"

"Mnnnmm... this is good..." Sherman said loudly, catching Peabody's attention while putting some more ice cream in his mouth and swallowing it right away. "MNNFF! BRAINFREEZE!" he exclaimed, dropping the spoon into the tub and pulling at his hair, gritting his teeth. "AAAHHH!"

Mr. Peabody put one finger in his ear, trying to hear the general's yelling at him. Red in the face he smacked his mouth once and screamed. "**_MMEA_**…**_MBODY_**!"

* * *

A dialtone told him immediately that his call had been dropped. Well there goes his membership with the CIA. He hung up the phone and put it back on the reciever with a sigh. His attention turned to Sherman, his paws on his dog hips sternly.

The boy had emptied the tub of icecream and let out a loud burp. "E-excuse me." He said, sighing with satisfaction.

The beagle marched over to the sink, grabbing a glass and filling it under the faucet. A few swallows and his mouth was unclamped. He marched right back over to the boy.

Sherman groaned, holding his stomach. "Uggh I don't feel so well Mr. Peabody.."

"Well that is to be expected from one who eats an entire tub of ice cream in less time than it takes for one to be most rudely hung up on." Peabody sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sherman, how come you paid no attention to me ever since you arrived home?"

"I'm sorry Mr.- *burp* Mr. Peabody. I... uggghhh..." The boy groaned in pain. "UUgghh, Mr. Peabody, ghhrrgh, heelpp mee... It huuuurrtsss"

A smile came onto the dog's muzzle and he laughed, helping Sherman down from the counter stool with an arm around the waist. "Come Sherman, I suppose I'll have to fix you instead of the goverment's software." Peabody gave an amused look as he led the boy to the livingroom to lie down. "Let us just hope they do not fix me first!"

"Hahaha…" Sherman laughed weakly before pausing... "…I-I don't get it."

_ ~ END_


End file.
